


Winter Warm

by Augustus



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Warmth within the winter snow.





	

Howie's eyes look black against the burning blankness of the snow beneath him, his hat pulled low over his forehead, a few stray curls escaping from underneath. Nick can feel his breath sliding icily down his throat as Howie's hand clenches around his, rhythmic and winter-chilled.

It's too cold for bare skin, so Nick presses hot lips to Howie's cheek as he grinds against him, hard and desperate as Howie rises to meet every frantic move. Sludge seeps through the barrier of his clothes, but Nick has never felt warmer. Snowflakes melt upon his lips as the air shimmers, frosty-white.


End file.
